


Daddy's Boy

by SideEyedKinks (PervyPenguin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Could be underage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doesn't Have to Be, Dominant Bottom, M/M, Pure Smut, bottom!tony, not here for ship shaming, peter is of indeterminate age, submissive top, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyPenguin/pseuds/SideEyedKinks
Summary: Peter asks Tony what it feels like when he fucks him. Tony offers him the chance to find out.





	Daddy's Boy

They’ve been stripped down to their pants, kissing and grinding against each other, for twenty minutes when Peter finally asks.

“What, hng, what’s it feel like when you fuck me?”

Tony pauses to think. “Hmmm, what’s it feel like?” He drags his mouth down Peter’s neck, pressing soft kisses against him. “You’re always so hot and tight for me, baby boy. Gripping me like you’re desperate for more cock. And I get to hear all those sweet noises you make when I hit just the right spot. Mmm, and when you cum and milk my cock. It’s heaven.”

Peter whines in the back of his throat, his hips bucking up. “Do you… Do you think I could try sometime?”

Lust blows Tony’s pupils even wider. He chuckles. “You wanna fuck me, Peter? Use your pretty cock to make me moan for you? Stretch me open and use my ass for your pleasure?”

A high pitched keening noise escapes Peter. “Yes, yes, please, Mr. Stark, wanna feel you, please.”

“We can do that, baby boy. But you’re gonna have to listen to me exactly. Can you do that, Peter? Be a good boy and listen to Daddy’s instructions?”

Peter nods emphatically. “Yes, I’ll be good, Daddy. Be so good for you, wanna make you feel so good.”

Tony presses a lingering kiss against Peter’s mouth. “Grab the lube, sweetheart.”

Peter fumbles to get the drawer open and nearly dropped the half empty bottle of lube when he turns around and sees Tony completely naked, slowly stroking himself. Tony smirks at him. “You gonna join me?”

He tosses the lube onto the bed and shoves his pants and underwear down, tripping slightly before he gets them all the way off. He crawls over to Tony, slots their mouths together and slid his tongue into his mouth. They get caught up in the kiss, hands roaming across chests, tweaking a nipple here, squeezing a hip there. The pair only break apart when they need to breathe.

“Alright, baby boy, time to get Daddy ready.” Tony snags the lube and pops open the cap. “Gimme your hand.” He squirts a generous amount on Peters fingers. “You’re gonna start slow, just tease me a little.”

Peter’s breathing goes shallow as Tony spreads his legs. His hand trembles as he reached out to rub one slick finger around Tony’s tight pucker. Tony gasped at the chilly feeling of the lube, making Peter jump. Tony chuckled at how nervous his boy was. 

He moans softly as Peter slowly presses a finger past the tight ring of muscle. “Mmm, that’s it baby. Can you feel how hot I am inside? How tight Daddy’s gonna be around your pretty cock?”

Peter whimpers and his cock jerks, imagining how it would feel once he finally sank into Tony. 

“Add another finger, sweetheart. Twist ‘em a little. Make sure you get me nice a stretched for you.”

Once his two fingers were thrusting smoothly, Peter curles his fingers to search for Tony’s prostate. After a few clumsy thrusts, he just grazed it, pulling a sharp huff from Tony. 

“Alright, baby, time for the main event.” Tony winks salaciously. “Slick up that pretty little boycock for me.”

He sucks in a breath as he withdraws his fingers. Peter’s hand shakes as he reaches for the lube and pours some in his hand. A few quick pumps of his dick has it shiny-slick. He presses the head against Tony’s hole. 

“Tsk, tsk, baby boy,” Tony teases. “Don’t forget your manners.”

A wail spills out of Peter. “Please, can I fuck you? Please let me, Tony, wanna make you feel good.”

Tony wiggles his hips slightly. “Aww, you can do better than that, can’t you, baby boy? Come on, sweet boy, let Daddy know how much you want him.”

Peter’s hands flew to Tony’s hips, desperately trying to still them. Words slurring, he whined, “Please, Daddy, please, please, want your ass, need you, Daddy, please, fuck, let me make you feel good, wanna fuck you full, please, please, please…”

Tony’s cock jerked at the sheer desire in Peter’s voice, the tension in his body, the lust-blown pupils in his eyes. “Alright, baby, alright. Go slow. Wanna feel my baby boy fill me up nice and slow.”

His hips stutter at Tony’s words. “Slow. I can go slow,” he says to himself. The head of his cock spread Tony’s ass and slid past the ring of muscle. Peter whimpers and bites his lip. “Oh, god, you’re so hot, Daddy, it’s so good, so tight.”

“Mmm, such a good boy for me. I can feel how much you wanna just pound into me. But, you’re not going to, are you baby?”

Peter shakes his head wildly.

“That’s right, you’re gonna do exactly what I tell you to do. Now, push in all the way, baby.” Tony sighs as he’s filled with his boy’s cock. “So good. Stretching me so well. You just stay right there for a minute, till you can move without coming too fast.”

Peter mewls softly, his mind racing, trying to find something to distract him from the overwhelming pleasure of having his cock inside Tony’s ass. He experimentally pulls back his hips, almost instantly thrusting back in hard.

“Ah! Slow, baby. It’s been a while since Daddy’s done this.”

“Sorry, Daddy. It’s so good, you feel so good.” He drags his hips back slowly, nearly all the way, then gently presses back in. As he grows used to the mind-numbing pleasure, he manages to set a steady rhythm. “Is it… Is this ok, Daddy? Wanna make you feel as good as me. Tell me what to do, how to make you feel good.”

Tony snakes a hand up to cup the back of Peter’s neck and pulls him into a sweet kiss. “You’re doing just fine, baby. Being so good for me, just like I asked.” He tilts his hips just so, and Peter’s next thrust hits his prostate square on, making him moan loudly. “Ah! Yes! That’s it, baby. You can go harder, now, sweetheart. You fuck me how you like.”

Sweat drips off of his body as Peter’s thrusts pick up speed and strength. “Oh, god, Daddy. So tight, so hot. Hngh. Is it good for you, Daddy?”

Tony wraps a hand around his own aching cock. “Yeah, baby, feels good. Fuck, yes, love how strong my baby boy is. You’re gonna make me come soon sweetheart. You wanna come inside me? Fill me up so I’m dripping with it?”

Peter groans and nods emphatically. “Lemme come, wanna fill you up, Mr. Stark, Daddy, please, please, Tony!”

His hand is flying on his cock as Tony shouts, “Come with me, baby. You’re making Daddy feel so good, fill me up. Now, Peter!”

Peter howls as his hips slam into Tony’s and he comes. He’s panting hard, his whole body trembling. Tony follows soon after, his eyes squeezed tight, head thrown back, neck tense. They kiss softly, gently, as they come back down from their peak. Eventually, Peter’s arms start trembling. Tony wraps his arms around his boy and pulls him down to lay on his chest.

He kisses his forehead as they lay there, breathing still erratic, come cooling on their bellies. “So? You like fucking me, baby?”

Peter nods tiredly. “Not all the time though,” he murmurs. “Love your cock inside me too much.”

Tony laughs. “Of course, baby.”

A huge yawn escapes Peter. “Love you.”

He smiles down at the sweet boy in his arms and lays another kiss on his forehead. “I love you, too, Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Skip me with the ship-shaming. If you're not into Starker, stay out of the Starker tag(s). Find me at sideeyedkinks.tumblr.com


End file.
